Second Chance Love
by StarDust3004
Summary: Tamina has had the worst experience with love no one should have with their first. It almost killed her, so she is heading to the New York Institute to start anew. There she meets Alec Lightwood, who she affects without realizing to his surprise. She has other plans on her mind, however certain events will push them together, can Alec convince her she's where she belongs in time?
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is my first time publishing a story, I've written some before but never had the courage to do so before so I hope you like it. Please don't hate me or the story because its not a Malec story. I love Malec as much as the next person. I own nothing but the OCs I may or may not bring in. So this story is based around the TV Series but there is no conflict with Valentine yet only concerns about rising demonic activity. Also I'm picturing a young Hayley Williams as Tamina with red hair like in the music video Decode. If you can't see it let me know who you think should be portrayed as Tamina.  
**

* * *

My name is Tamina 'Mina' Daenerys. Like many of my kind, I was born in Idris, a haven for my race known as the Shadowhunters. You see all the myths and legends are real, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and demons, they all exist but to us they are all known as Downworlders. And it is the job of the Shadowhunters who are half human, half angel to protect humans also known as mundanes from the Shadowworld, therefore we consider ourselves superior than all.

According to the people who have known me my entire life, I have always been different. From about the time I could walk my parents knew that something would come from my actions, whether it be good or bad only time could tell.

The first instance where my difference began to reveal itself was when I was starting school, I took no interest in the culture of the Shadowhunter, in fact it bored me. I was more interested in the mundane way of life. I would often sneak away to see what the mundanes would do, what they were interested in. My main interest was in their music, movies and TV series and their literature around the Downworlders and how they fantasized them in their minds, hilariously getting a lot of them all wrong. By the time I reached my teens I had become obsessed with music that ranged from Guns 'N' Roses to Beyoncé, books such as Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, even Nicholas Sparks' novels and I had fallen in love with superhero movies, both Marvel and DC even though I dislike comics.

I had a hard time going to school because of my liking to mundane culture and that only made my dislike for my own culture grow. My dislike of Shadowhunter culture heightened when a boy by the name of James Alcott drew a fire rune on top of my favourite Harry Potter book. And so, to get my revenge I had picked up the burning book and smashed his face with it, singeing both his eyebrows and breaking his nose in the process. I was suspended from school over that incident and my parents had punished me by disbanding everything mundane that I owned for a month without hearing my side of the story.

I remember that night they were talking about me to some friends they had over, Maryse and Robert Lightwood. My mother wished that I was like my brother Lucas and their children, Alec and Isabel, who were, and I quote, the prime example of perfect Shadowhunter children. Robert paid no attention to me but Maryse seemed sympathetic towards me and tried to make me see that my liking towards mundane items would be acceptable one day, however, I doubt that would have been true anytime soon. She showed me how knowing mundane culture was very beneficial when working in a political position like hers, an institute manager in New York. I envied her but I knew that path wasn't for me.

As I grew closer to coming of age my parents had begun to worry that my feelings for Shadowhunters was going to become a problem soon. Their main concern was the fact that I had never used my stele to draw a rune on myself, I have drawn runes on other surfaces but I never saw the need to draw them on me. It was considered unusual for a Shadowhunter not to have runes on themselves by halfway through their schooling. Therefore, I had never received the Voyance rune from the Silent Brothers so I never officially started my formal training nor did I complete it. Their concerned only grew worse after I met the person who had changed my life forever.

* * *

It was a few days before my eighteenth birthday when I was out doing some late-night shopping at a bookstore in the mundane world when I met Kraven Salvador. Kraven was a highly-respected vampire who ran a den in a district of France I that I was currently occupying. I had just come out of the bookstore when I felt a slight chill run down my spine which confirmed my earlier suspicion that I was being watched. To confirm I had did a full circle and saw that there were a few people following me yet I couldn't make out their faces. As a mixed tactic, I ran down an alley to try and tried to be smart and duck down another to make it to another road. It was a bad idea as they were waiting for me there.

A vampire had come out of the shadows and took a good long inhale of the air around him before releasing his breath in my direction. Baring his teeth as he laughed I could see his fangs glistening with a tint of red meaning he had already feasted on a poor soul and was still hungry.

"You smell very good little meat sack," he hissed. "More delicious than any other of the humans I've had and I've had my fair share."

Remembering I had my stele in my bag on the side, I slowly reached for it and held it behind my back as the vampire had back me against the wall.

"Don't worry," He said. "It only hurts in the beginning."

The he rushed forward and sank his teeth in my neck. Acting on pure instinct I stabbed him in the stomach with my stele and he let out a gurgled sound as he released my neck from his mouth. He stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds before looking down at the stele in his abdomen and the suddenly turned into a pile of ash. I instantly panicked and was about to run off but felt something hard hit me in the head and I blacked out.

I woke up in a fancy bedroom with blue colouring with what looked like gold trimming which looked real. The bed I was in was king size with a black duvet with blood covered roses on it. The sound of a page turning to my right caught my attention and I was face to face with one of the most respected and notorious vampires in the Shadowworld.

Kraven Salvatore was one of the oldest living vampires aging at over 400 years old, as written in the history books, he was also rumoured to be one of the very first sires to Vlad III but it hasn't been confirmed. In the history books, they had him pictured as average height and being very built but that description was not him. Kraven was very tall from what I could see, towering at least over 6 feet and he was lean yet had muscle to him. His dark hair was messily displaced with the look of someone who had just gotten out of bed.

He turned around from the dresser that had an open book place on top and looked at me with something in his eyes I could not place.

"You're awake," he said walking over to the bed and sitting on the side next to me. Out of instinct I recoiled back up against the headboard.

"Don't worry," he hushed. "I'm not going to harm you, in fact whilst you're in my care no one will, my little Shadowhunter. Of course, you don't look like a Shadowhunter, do you, Tamina?"

"It's Mina and how do you know my name?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I went through your bag and found your name written over your books. Interesting choice of literature. You have a very beautiful name, Mina. It's German for love, isn't it?"

"My parents will be wondering where I am."

"I doubt that, my love, since they sent you a message on your phone saying that they'll be gone for a couple of week. Why would they leave a message like that for you, my dear?"

"They always do. My parents aren't exactly, well, they don't have much maternal instincts in them."

"Ah, yes. Shadowhunters treat their children like soldier, right? Something I can't really fathom, since in my world having a child is something wondrous."

"My parents don't treat me like a soldier."

"Well, then, how do they treat you? As you said, they don't have much maternal instincts."

I remained silent not wanting to say anything more, something that could come back to haunt me later.

"Don't worry, my love." He said. "This is between you and me."

"I should really be getting back home," I said getting out of the bed which is when I realised I had on only a men's dress shirt that reached mid-thigh. "Uh, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, you had a bit of blood on them so I had them burnt and brought you some clothes to wear," he turned around and grabbed a box off the dresser and handed it to me. "You know, most of the Shadowhunters I've come across have runes all over themselves, yet, you don't have a single one. Why is that, may I ask?"

"I never needed one." I lie as I don't want him to know that I don't like my own culture in case he might use it against me.

"Alright then," I could tell he knew I was lying with the way he looked at me. "I'll give you some privacy." With that he left the room.

Opening the box, I found a black dress inside. It was a long sleeve, lace top dress with a flowing skirt that ended above the knee. It had five rows of small white gems in the centre which went around the waist above the skirt and sparkled with each movement. It fit perfectly.

Kraven had return a couple of seconds later and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "I knew black was your colour, yet, I had no idea it would make you even more stunning. The gems bring out the light in your eyes."

"Thank you," I couldn't believe I was blushing over a compliment a vampire had given me.

"Are you sure you have to go, why not spend the time your parents are gone with some company?"

I don't know what had compelled me to say yes but I did any way.

I found myself spending more time with Kraven than I ever thought I would. Even after my parents had returned I continued to see him, staying out late at night walking the streets of Paris together only to go home at dawn when he went to sleep. My parents had begun to suspect something was happening, I would come home either early in the morning or sometime during the day with a smile on my face that I couldn't help. However, I could not tell them that I had been spending my time with a vampire, my mother would go completely nuts and my father, no matter how much he loves me, would never look at me the same again and my brother would probably try to kill Kraven if he were here.

After a few weeks of seeing each other our relationship became intimate, he loved me and I loved him and to us that was all that mattered. He had given me various gifts including new clothes and jewellery, even though there was no need and that I could not give such gifts in return. The most precious gift he'd given me was an Alexandrite gemstone encased between the points of a silver shaped crescent with white diamonds covering the shape. He had told me it was a royal heirloom to vampires and that it was given to those who they love dearly. To top it off he took me to his favourite place, which was an early 1900s styled club that had us dress up in outfits and dance to music from that era. I tried not to accept it but he wouldn't take no for an answer, I was having the time of my life with Kraven but little did I know it was limited time.

Our relationship was not accepted by everyone. A few members of Kraven's clan had issues with me being a Shadowhunter and called me many names and that I would only bring death to the clan, if only I knew how true that would be. Instead of listening, we decide to enjoy our own company more and go somewhere secluded, where any sort of hate and discrimination against our kinds was limited, as I know for a fact that there would never be such kind of peace between the races.

I thought that day was bad however, the worst day of my life occurred when my parents had found out about my relationship. A fellow Shadowhunter of theirs had seen us together one night and had informed my parents about my relationship with Kraven. The night they had decided to confront me about it was the same night we had planned to run leave. But they had stopped us in our tracks when they and a few of their Shadowhunter friends had cornered us at the plane hangar.

"This relationship cannot go on any longer, Tamina," my mother had said pulling out a seraph blade. "Step away from him, you are coming with us."

"No," I said. "I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it."

The other Shadowhunters pulled out their blades as well.

"Mina and I are leaving," Kraven said placing me behind him. "I won't let you take her from me."

"You came alone," my father said coming to the side of us with a bow and arrow pointing at us, well, at Kraven, technically. "Meaning you're outnumbered."

Now I was worried, my father was one of the most skilled bowmen in the Shadow community, with many decorated kills. I've seen him shoot and it was very impressive.

"Who says I came alone?" He asked very confidently.

Out of nowhere, several other vampires show up ready to defend their leader. I couldn't tell if it was even but that didn't matter because the fighting had begun.

Kraven had rushed us towards the plane but we didn't get far until we were tackled to the ground from the side. My father had Kraven on the ground pinning him with his forearms, however, Kraven was quick to reverse the position and throw my father away from him. He had rushed to me and pulled me into his arms, and we ascended the plane stairs.

Unfortunately, halfway up the steps I saw my mother throw a blade directly at Kraven. I quickly pushed him out of the way and then I felt the long cold seraph blade go through me in my stomach. Even though the blade was cold a hot burning sensation went through me. Kraven had caught me before I had fallen off the platform and held me in his arms. I tried to talk to him but all that came out was a garbled wet creaky sound and I knew right then that I was going to die. However, what happened next was never my intention.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, my love," Kraven said before he pushed the blade further through me and directly into him. I felt the heat of him as he turned to ash instantly and then everything went black.

* * *

Waking up was like a bad dream, I was so scared that I thought I were still in that dream. Do you know that feeling? If you do, then you know what I felt like when I woke up in the infirmary in Idris. My parents had managed to save me using the healing rune and the help of a powerful warlock.

Nothing was ever the same after that. I had feared my own parents after that day, believe it or not. Most people probably figured I hated them but that wasn't true, I was so scared of them that I couldn't be in the same room with them for no longer than a few minutes. At one point, it got so bad where my father had gotten frustrated and thrown a glass vase at the wall. It went in the opposite direction of me yet I still put my arm up instinctively and covered myself protectively. That's when my mother had decided to send me to stay with Lucas at the New York institute when her friend Maryse Lightwood granted permission to do so. I was all for it because it got me away from this mess.

Maybe it just might be the new beginning I need.


	2. Her Arrival

Chapter 1 – Her Arrival

 **Alec**

Two days ago, mother had informed us that the daughter of her friends, Elisa and Daniel Daenerys, and the sister of my best friend Lucas was coming to stay at the institute for a while. It was a bit confusing because mother had never done anything like this, people didn't simply come to stay at the institute. Apparently, the girl was having a tough time in Idris so her parents thought she could use the time away to gather her bearing. A load of BS if you ask me, no way would a Shadowhunter be sent to the institute unless it were to be banished and put under watch, like Hodge, or to be assigned to work here. I wonder what she's trying to hide if my parents and hers are lying for her like this. Lucas was no help either, he simply said "If Mina wants to tell you then she will tell you because I can't." He seemed so angry about the subject when he spoke but I couldn't tell whether it was directed at me or his sister or someone else.

Tamina Daenerys was her name, it didn't ring a bell but Daniel Daenerys did. He was the most highly skilled bowmen within the Shadowhunter community, I know this because I trained with him to be as good as him if not better. Because he was close with my mother, he had often come to the institute or our home in Idris and taught me everything I know. I didn't know he had a daughter, though, it made me wonder if she is as skilled with the bow as he was.

"I wonder why she's coming here," my sister, Izzy, said as we walked through the entry way of the institute after coming from a meeting with the werewolves.

"You heard mother," I said.

"Oh, come on, you really don't buy that story, do you?" She asked with that witty charm she always has in her voice.

"No, I don't but you heard mother. We have to make her comfortable and not nag her over why she's coming here."

"It must have been something bad because of the way Lucas reacted when he heard the news from his parents and mother. It still gets on his nerves when we mention it."

"Yeah, I noticed," I said.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Max. See you later big brother."

I walked into the training room to find Jace and Clary practicing with the Seraph blades with Lucas monitoring them. Clary was still getting the hang of using a blade but was getting better than she used to be. The spar ended with Jace knocking Clary on her back and holding the blade to her throat after he got a cheap shot to her legs.

"Never trust who you are fighting with to fight fair, Clary," Lucas said. "That's how he got you."

"You think," She said panting on the ground.

"Your sister should be arriving today," I said leaning against the bench that held the variety of Seraph blades. "How come you never mentioned her before?"

"Me and my sister never really had a great relationship like you and Izzy had," he said. "Our relationship began sought of like you and Izzy's where I was the good one and excelled in all my classes and training making my parents proud and she was the younger one who never had anyone pay attention to her. And instead of sticking together like you and Izzy did we drifted apart. I haven't seen her in three years."

"So, what does she look like?" Jace asked taking a drink of water. "She anything like you?"

Lucas was lean and tall with short blonde hair and brown eyes. I am imagining the same with Tamina except she is a little shorter considering he is 21 and she's 18.

"No, she's nothing like me. If you saw her you wouldn't think we're related. Last time I saw her she was up to my waist and she has dark red hair and big green eyes. She's a little paler than me too."

"Wow, is it different father or mother sort of thing?" Clary asked sitting up off the floor.

"No, I don't know where she got her looks from. Both our parents have blonde hair and the only difference is my mother has blue eyes and my father has brown but we have the same parents, I know that for sure."

"So, can you give us hint at why she is coming here?" Jace said trying to act like it was an innocent question.

"Jace, maybe she really is coming here just to get away and gather herself together." Clary said. "Seriously, why can't you guys believe that?"

"Clary, people only come to the institute if they are banned from Idris like Hodge was and put under watch," Jace explained. "Or they are being sent to work here. No one comes here just to relax. If she is, then this will be a first."

"Let's just say that she met the wrong kind of people that our parents didn't like and there was a bit of an altercation that got her hurt," Lucas said and with that he walked away shoving passed Izzy and Max as he went.

"See, look what you did," Clary said getting up and hitting Jace in the head.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," Izzy said coming up the stairs with Max trailing behind her before she came to stop beside Clary who was now stretching. "I'm going to definitely take her out shopping and partying, it's been a while since I've had little girl time with someone other than Clary or Lydia. Clary, you can help me show her the sights of New York."

"I don't think that's what mother meant when she said to make her comfortable," I said before noticing Max fidgeting with his hands.

As if on que mother had walked through the door. "There you all are, she's just arriving soon and I want all of you to go upstairs and make yourselves presentable so that I can introduce you all. Remember what I said make her feel comfortable her and that she is welcome. Where is Lucas?"

"He went upstairs already." I said.

"Ok, then, be back down here near the entrance within the hour." And with that she was gone again.

"I'm going to go check on Lucas," I said. "The rest of you heard mother now get to it. Max go with Izzy, okay?

I went upstairs to the fifth floor which was where all our rooms were, mine, Jace's and Clary's on the rights side and Lucas', Max's and Izzy's on the left side with a spare one at the end which is where I assume will be Tamina's.

I knocked on his door before entering. He was there sitting on his bed dressed in jeans and a t-shirt rather than the sweaty gym close he had on downstairs. I could see he was holding and staring at picture, I walked over to him and sat on the bed. In the picture was a little girl with red who I assumed was Tamina and it looked like she was playing on a merry-go-round. She was smiling but not directly at the camera.

"This is the only photo I have of her," he said softly his voice heavy with what seemed like regret. "She's 11 in this photo. There was this little park not far from where we lived and father would take us there whenever he could. A few days later I had my Rune Ceremony with the Silent Brothers and then after that we hardly saw each other. I barely can remember what she looks like."

"When was the last time you two spoke?"

"Like I said it was three years ago, I had gone home for a few days and we had dinner together only for about an hour with our parents. It was later that evening that I discovered she was grounded."

He chuckled at this.

"What was she grounded for?"

"Mina liked Mundane items like their literature, music, that sort of stuff. Anyway, at school she was getting picked on because of it. Apparently one of the boys put a heat rune on one of her books and lit it on fire and to get back at him she hit him with the burning book."

"No way."

"Yep, singed his eyebrows and broke his nose in the process as well."

"Something is bothering you about this."

"When I asked her about it the next day she looked at me as if I was someone she rarely talked to, like some kid she knew from school… and not as…"

"Not as her brother."

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe you can use this time that you have with her to mend the bond that was broken."

"I don't know if I could do that, what if she hates me, I mean I would if I was in her position."

"There is only one way to find out."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mother said that she will be here soon and that we should make ourselves look presentable. She wants to make a good impression on your sister, probably thinking she'll report back to your parents."

"I doubt that, now I think Mina's relationship with our parents is pretty volatile from the sounds of it."

I wondered what she did to make him think that. Now that I think about it must have been something bad, maybe she met a circle member and was thinking of joining them, or probably confided in a demon. The list was endless to have a Shadowhunter parent to have such a troubled relationship with their child.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get changed into something mother will approve of," I said getting up and heading to the door. "Do you have any suggestions, I mean, will your sister care how we look?"

"No, she never cared about appearances and I don't think she has started to," he said chuckling.

After throwing on a nice dress shirt, I headed back downstairs. Mother was waiting in the foyer and as soon as she saw me she beamed.

"Well done, Alex," she said. "I'm sure Tamina will be very impressed."

Soon Max and Izzy joined us, mother instantly started fussing over Max's hair and then began to reprimand Izzy on her dress choice. When our two escorts Damien and Edgar walked through the door, with one carrying a large duffle bag and the other wheeling a suitcase, I knew she was here and I was the first to see her.

She wore black Aldo Salaries leather heeled ankle boots, Izzy's obsession with shoes do come in handy sometimes, dark blue washed jeans, with a crème coloured sweater and dark blue cotton scarf and matching beanie. Acceptable clothing for the winter we're currently having in New York but it wasn't her clothing that got me, it was her face.

Lucas' description of her did not do her justice. She had dark red hair that shaped her face perfectly, a pale complexion with full pout lips and a sharp nose. But what topped it all off like a cherry on top was her eyes. They were a deep-sea green that sparkled with wonder and caused you to get lost in them. She just simply took my breath away, but I didn't understand how just looking at her made me feel this way. I didn't want to feel like this.

"Tamina, my dear, it's so lovely to see you again," my mother's voice pulled me out of my trance as I watched her go over to Tamina. "Look how big you've gotten, you were what 14, 15 when I last saw you?"

"Yeah," she said not really answering the questionably that didn't matter because her voice is what had officially caught me, hook, line and sinker.

"Let me introduce you to my children," mother said turning her toward us. "You should remember them."

It was only then that I realized Jace and Clary had joined us. Lucas was still to make an appearance.

"That is my son and daughter, Isabelle and Max," she said directing her toward them.

"Hello," Max said giving a tiny wave from where he stood next to Izzy

"It's so nice to meet you," Izzy said taking Tamina's hands. "It's so nice to have someone new around. We are going to make sure you fit right in here."

"This is my son Jace Wayland and his girlfriend, Clary Fairchild," Mother continued with her introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Mina," Jace said shaking her hand before putting his arm around Clary's shoulder.

No recognition showed on her face when she heard Clary's name. Either she doesn't know who Clary is and never heard of her or she's a very good actress.

"We hope you like it here," Clary said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mina said. "I hope I like it here too. It's amazing here, a lot different from Idris."

"And this is my oldest son," Mother said pointing me out. "Alec. Alec? Alec?"

"Hi, sorry, was uh," I said snapping out of my little reverie. "It's nice meet to you. Sorry, it's uh nice to meet you."

Her laugh was so amazing I couldn't get it out of my mind. "It's nice to meet you too, Alec."

"I've instructed all of them to make sure you're comfortable and that you settle in nicely," Mother said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Mina said making me get the feeling that she is more than just nervous about being here. "They don't have to do that."

"Nonsense," Mother chastised. "I promised your parents that I would look after you and that's what I'm doing."

"Excuse me, Maryse," a voice came from behind us. "You have a call from the Clave."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly," Mother said sounding a little disappointed like she wanted to spend more time with Mina. "Sorry, Tamina we are going to have to talk later. Alec, would you mind showing Mina to her room. It's the at the end of the hall near all of yours."

With that she left, heading toward her office. I turned to see Mina slugging a backpack on her back and grabbing her suitcase and dufflebag from the wall where the guys had left them. They looked heavy for her.

"Here, um, let me help you with that." I said grabbing her suitcase. "Jace, do you mind grabbing the duffelbag. Izzy, Clary can you take her to her room, we'll lug this there shortly."

"Sure," Izzy said with a mischievous glint in her eyes before she dragged Mina with Clary in tow to the direction of the living quarters.

"Hey, wait for me," Max said chasing after them.

I blew out a huge breath that felt like it was inside me for a long time. I noticed in her presence it was kind of hard to breath or even talk properly. I don't know what this feeling was.

I looked over to Jace who was giving me a knowing look with his eyebrows raise.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said. "I just thought I'd never see the day where you'd finally actually be speechless over a girl."

"Oh, shove off," I said walking towards the elevator where the girls disappeared to making him laugh.

"This is just too good, and too much of an opportunity to give up," he said still laughing. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"What, I'm not going to ask her out," I asked trying to deflect whatever notion he was thinking. "Why would I ask her out? She just got here."

"Maybe because you like her, why else would you be making a fool of yourself in front of her."

"Shut up."

When we reached the room, Mina was sitting on the bed at the top end with Max beside Izzy who was lounging across the bottom the bed and Clary was sitting up beside her.

"So, Mina," Izzy began and I thought she was going to ask why she was here. "What brings you here to New York?"

"Change of scenery," she quickly said diverting her gaze to her dufflebag which Jace had placed on the be beside her. I leaned her suitcase next to the dresser beside the door. "Thanks for bringing those up."

"No problem," Jace said. "Come on, Clary, we need to practice some more, so we'll leave you to get unpacked." And with that they both left.

"Mother said we are supposed to make you comfortable and to get you settled in so I'm going to take you to all the local hot-spots," Izzy said. "It has been a while since there's been another girl to come into the Institute gets a little boring. So tomorrow after you get settled in, we are going out okay?"

"Izzy, I told you that's not what mother meant," I said. "Sorry, she's always been like that, there's no way to get her hooks out once she gets them in."

The polite smile she gives me has me hook, line and sinker. "It's okay, I was kinda hoping to see more of the city," she said. "Having someone show me would be a lot better than wondering around aimlessly by myself."

A knock comes from behind me and I turn to see Lucas standing there.

"Okay, that's our queue to leave," Izzy said. "We'll leave you guys to talk, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. Max, let's go."

With that all three of us leave the room and with that I release a long breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I quickly head to the roof to come myself down with several practices.

* * *

 **Tamina**

The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. There's no hug, no comforting gesture whatsoever, just him standing by the door and me standing stiffly beside my new bed. You wouldn't think we were siblings who have not seen each other in over three years.

"How are you, Tamina?" He asked politely. "You've cut your hair, it looks good."

"Thanks," I mumble. "I've been okay, considering everything."

No doubt he has been informed of what happened, after all he's the favorite, the one they all praise.

"Yes, considering everything." He said bitterly. And just from that I can tell he's angry with me, his features turn into disdain in the blink of an eye after just the mere mention of the incident. The incident. That's what I've been calling it, it makes it a lot easier to bear to be honest.

"You had me worried," he said suddenly. "You had all of us worried, did you ever consider that?"

I didn't say anything, I'm not one to handle conversations where I should answer their question but every answer that I give them just makes the other person angrier. I'm scared that they might hurt me even though they wouldn't, which is what happened with my parents. He's still going on but it has become a soft buzz, like when you put your hands over your ears and you get that little vibrating noise people make when they're talking.

"Can you at least tell me why?" I hear him say after I tune back in when I know he has gotten everything off his chest.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked softly. "I wanted more than what I was getting. And I got it with Kraven."  
"Don't say his name," He snapped.

"Why, you didn't know him," I said. "I was happy for once in my life, I hated everything so why should I have stayed? There was nothing for me there."  
"Did you ever consider how I would feel about this?" He said. "Did you ever think about mom or dad when you were planning on running off with your Downworlder? No, probably not."

"Why should I, when no one ever considered mine. Mom and Dad were always gone on business from the Clave and you were here. I'm was pretty sure none of you would have noticed I was gone but obviously I was wrong otherwise nothing would have happened."

"Exactly, nothing would have happened, so you only have yourself to blame for what happened to you."

I never wanted anything to happen really. We were both just going to disappear just for a while, I didn't think my parents would have tried to stop us. We were supposed to be sitting under the night sky somewhere in each other's arms in our own personal salvation like we did when we were in Paris. How those nights have turned into a distant memory now.

"Please leave," I whisper. This was not how I thought my reunion with my brother would go after three years.

He scoffed and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I sank down to my knees on the floor next to my bed. Maybe this isn't the life I'm supposed to live like I thought. I should have ditched the escorts like I had planned since they didn't think it was me they were picking up, or even switched the flight destinations to begin with. I'm going to have to figure out how and where I'm going to disappear to because all I know now is that I can't stay here much longer.

* * *

 **Okay that's the first two down. Let me know what you think so I can continue or not. To be honest I was going to do it differently but the whole Fixer-Upper-Love wasn't working for me so had to change it a bit because it made it to suicidal references which made me worry that it would be a bit hard for readers and turn them off the story. Alright, let me know what you think.  
**

 **StarDust3004**


	3. First Outing

**Hey, guys sorry for the wait, this chapter went longer than I thought it would. But I promise I will update sooner. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Outing

 **Tamina**

It has been two days since I've arrived, I haven't spoken or seen Lucas since our conversation and I'm not too keen on trying either. Izzy and Clary have been showing me around the Institute, the place has a lot of space considering how small it looks to the Mundane eye. It was in the training room where I realized that they have no clue that I am not a fully trained Shadowhunter, the kept saying that because of my dad I must be as good as Alec with a bow and arrow. They didn't believe me when I said that I doubted it. Jace is okay, I see him often with Clary but he doesn't speak to me that much but at least he acknowledges me.

Alec has been the only one whose presence hasn't been uncomfortable, he's quiet around me and not in the awkward silence but more of a comfy silence. He showed me where the library is, kinda sucked that they didn't have any Mundane literature. He thought I was joking when I asked him. After that it was the kitchen, it was there that I realized that I hadn't eaten anything at all that day, I was so used to having my meals brought to me at home and then had the welcoming dinner with Maryse that day I arrived.

To my surprise Alec makes nice food, it was only a grilled cheese sandwich but it was the best I've ever had. Yep, I laughed at that idea. I figured Shadowhunters only ate hearty meals that'll lead them to slaying demons from this world, that was made by their own personal chefs. At least that is what it seemed like from my upbringing. My mother didn't cook, I don't think she knew how, it was always our housekeeper Esther who did the cooking and she was also head of the household staff. Esther taught me how to cook, said I was a good student too, so I figured once I get away from this place I might start off my own life working in a restaurant somewhere.

I went back to my room after a long day of being shown around the institute and meeting everyone there, it's going to take me a while to remember everyone's name. I was surprised to find Max in my room looking at all the books on the shelf.

"Hello," I said. "You're Max, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said a bit startled. "I didn't mean to sneak in here, I just wanted to, I wanted to see what books you had when I saw them in your bag the other day. I'll go now."

"You don't have to," I said walking over to him and stopping in front of the bookcase. "These are all my favorites, I love Mundane literature, some people think I'm weird because of that."

"I don't think you're weird, I like Mundane things too. My siblings say it's a waste of time and that I should be reading items that'll help me become a better Shadowhunter. Father takes all my Mundane things off me when he sees me with it, it's not fair. Mother is the only one who seems okay with it."

"I know how you feel. Maryse used to tell that liking Mundane items help you better understand them and I think she's right. When people see a difference they automatically assume it is a weakness, however it doesn't have to be a weakness. Make it your greatest strength."

"How do I do that?"

I pulled Harry potter and The Goblet of Fire off the shelf, the cover still charred and a bit of blood staining the tops of the pages.

"See this book, a boy put a fire rune on it after he snatched it off me and then he threw it at me like that."

"What did you do?"

"I broke his nose with it." I showed him the blood drops in the top of the book.

"Cool," he said laughing.

"Max," a voice from the doorway startled both of us. It was Alec. "We told you not to bother Tamina, now come on, you have to practice your runes."

"But I just," Max began.

"No buts now hurry up." With that he walked back down the hallway.

"He seemed a lot nicer yesterday," I said.

"That's only because mother told him to," Max said. "Thanks for showing me."

"You can borrow some of these anytime. Just remember to hide them."

"I will."

He took off running down the hallway in the direction where Alec had disappeared towards leaving me alone.

Max seems to be the only one here who I think I can get along with for now. I don't mind that he's a child but at least I can talk to him about Mundane culture.

I've been searching for places I can go, here in this country I've decide I wanted to go somewhere where it rains a lot, I always liked the rain. Maybe Maine or Oregon, I wouldn't mind going to Portland. From the looks of it it's the furthest away I can go but still be in the same country. I just got to figure out how and what I'm going to do when I get there, I've got enough money that I'm set until I'm at least thirty, by the I think I'll probably have job. Perhaps I'll start up my own bookstore, or at least work in one.

I head to the bedside table and pull out my not book I've place underneath in a hidden catchment and make Portland my chosen destination. I quickly deposit back there as I hear footsteps coming up the hallway. I get up quickly and pretend I'm looking at through my dresser.

A knock comes from behind me and I turn around to see Isabelle standing. I can't help but feel saddened and relieved that it is not Lucas.

"Oh, good you're here," she said walking in. "We are going out tonight, you are going to meet some of our friends from the Downworld."

"Downworlders?" I asked confused. "You guys don't seem like the type to hang around with Downworlders."

"You'd be surprised," Izzy said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ok, so what do you need from me?"

"Well, I get the whole covering up because of the weather thing you have going but do you have something that shows a little skin?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You didn't have many friends in school did you. We are going to meet our friends at one of the biggest Downworld parties that we have an invitation to because of one of our friends. And you need to dress accordingly."

She begins rummaging through my clothes, she seems to be having a tough time finding something suitable because by the time she gets to the bottom shelf she goes from sighing softly to full out scoffing.

"Okay, you have nothing, why?"

"I didn't think I'd need it, I figured I'd be stuck here until my parents decide it was appropriate for me to go back to Idris."

"Oh, umm, okay. Well, come with me."

She takes a hold of my wrist and drags me out into the hallway and into a room that I assume is hers. It is designed sought of like mine, bed up against the wall opposite the door, bathroom to the right but instead of having a balcony on the right side of the room she has a floor to glass stained window covering half the wall and the other half is a large walk in closet.

"Okay, pick out something and I want you to model it for me, you're shorter than me but should be around the right size."

"I'm sorry, you want me to model your clothes?" She can't be serious.

"Yes, I need to make sure you are wearing what is deemed suitable for this event, beside if you want to fit in you're going to have to."

"I'm beginning to question your definition of suitable."

I walk into the closet, I've never seen so many clothes just for one person. Seriously, how much does someone need. Everything was ordered, tops, dresses, bottoms, shoes, etc. I go to the dress section, everything is tiny, and very tight looking. I found a dark red long sleeve hollow out lace cocktail dress. It was short but the sleeves will cover my arms, I want to cover up most of my skin so they don't ask questions about my non-existent Runes.

I walk out of the closet with the dress in my hand because there is no way I am going to model it for her.

"How about this?"

"Hey, I said model it."

"I didn't want to, just look," I held it up to my chest. "This seems fine for me."

"Not bad, I still think we can go for something better but if you like that than we'll go with that. Now about your hair. I was thinking maybe a bit of curling, wait, you know what, I'm going to do a crown braid with wispy bangs since your fringe is very long and thick."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now, everybody else will be getting ready soon, so I started a little earlier with you, because I thought we'd take a little longer with you. Just sit on the bed so I can do your make-up."

"I don't really wear that stuff," I said annoyed at the fact that she hadn't given me any warning whatsoever about the fact that we are going to a party soon. I figured I'd have a couple more days before I have an actual outing and something different like going to the mall.

"And from the looks of you, you don't have to," she said pulling out a box full of cosmetics from her closet. "You're very lucky, you have a beautiful complexion, no blemishes or scars. But a little lipstick never hurt, nor eyeliner or mascara."

She begins applying a small amount of lipstick and then begins brushing out before telling me to purse my lips. I don't know why but when she said scar I instinctively ran a hand above my stomach.

For the days following the incident, the scars that was left on me from the blade never disappeared like it should have when a healing rune was used. Instead it turned angry red color and looked like a jagged crinkle in my chest with a parallel one on my back. I guess it has become some sort of reminder about that day, Kraven my parents even, or maybe it is just me, I can't really know for sure.

"Tamina, Tamina," Isabelle snaps her fingers and pulls me out of my trance.

"Sorry, lost in thought, I guess," I said. "What is it?"

"I need you to close your eyes for me."

I close my eyes and feel a slight pull on my eyelash and then the other side, then she orders me to open my eyes but be very still as she adds the eyeliner.

"There," she said once she is finished. "Now, go put that dress on the dress."

"Was this your plan all along?"

She didn't answer, she just smiled at me mischievously.

I went into the closet and took off my jeans and top and the slipped the dress on leg first. I slid my arms through the sleeves and it felt tight already. I tried to reach behind me to pull the zipper up but the dress was so tight I worried about tearing it. I had no other option other than to call Isabelle to help me.

I watched in the mirror to my side, and the moment she came to the door she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes zoomed in on the scar. She quickly regathered herself and instantly came over to me, knowing what she had to do, she pulled the zipper all the way up for me. Before turning me towards her and giving me a once over. She looked pleased with her work but from the look on her face she was far from finished.

"Come on, let's get started on the hair," she said pulling me out of the closet and sitting me in a chair in front of a mirror table.

She sprayed some stuff in my hair and began brushing it, pushing my fringe forward so that it was more prominent and then grabbed several strands on the side of my head above my fringe line and then began braiding along the line. She went all the way around my head and the pinned the end just past where it had started and then tied the rest of my hair in a fashionable messy bun.

"Almost done," she said. "The final thing, shoes."

I'll never admit this but it felt nice dressing up and having someone do my hair. I didn't know what I was missing out on, not that it was my fault. I didn't have friends, a sister, even my mother was pretty much non-existent in my life. Dad was no better either but at least he was around. I do wish for this sometimes.

"I was wondering if you have any other necklaces," Isabelle said coming out of the closet with a pair of red heels. "I mean that thing is very beautiful but I was thinking of something more elegant to go with the dress, like a small gem or something."

"No, I never take this off," I said very quickly a bit too aggressive and clutching the necklace. "Sorry, it just… It means so much to me."

"Oh, sorry, umm," she's obviously a bit taken aback by my reaction. "Here, try these on."

"I don't know how to walk in heels," I said hesitantly placing them on my feet. "It's okay, I'll teach. Trust me, every girl knows how to walk in heels it is just buried deep down inside."

She had me walk back and forth several times and telling me how to twist when I turn and stuff like that. She got ready as I was practicing and I was quickly getting the hang of it. Clary came in when Isabelle was half way through dressed in a dark blue skater dress with her hair style curled.

"Hi, you look beautiful," she said coming over to me. "I barely recognize you."

"You look lovely too," I said.

"Alec is ready, we're just waiting for your brother and Jace to hurry up," Clary said.

I just nodded because I think words would fail me since my stomach is doing somersaults at the sound of my brother's name. I didn't expect to talk to him so soon, not after the way he spoke to me last time. The others noticed the tension, I know this for a fact because whenever the both of us were in the vicinity of each other one of them would either get mine or Lucas' attention almost immediately and drag either of us off in another direction. That or either me or Lucas would go in the opposite direction even if we were where they're headed.

"Okay, the boys are already there," Clary said. "Magnus is waiting for our call to send us a portal."

"A portal?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we get a VIP escort straight to the party," Isabelle said coming out of the closet all done up texting on her phone. "You are going to meet everyone, now let's go."

Suddenly, a portal popped up in front of her doorway. Clary grabbed my hand and lifted me up off the bed and we began walking toward the portal. A sudden sickness came over me as I passed through but it quickly settled.

I was suddenly aware that I was in a decorated living area that was all dazed up and dance music was playing from some loud speakers but I couldn't see where they were. There were people all scattered throughout the room, on the balcony that I could see out the windows and at the bar which was located on the left, manned by a few people dressed in white dress shirts.

"Izzy, so nice of you to join us," a man with brown colored skin that was very tall, long and lean, dark black hair styled to the side with blue highlights at the front walked over to us. "Clary, a pleasure as always, but neither of you are as stunning as this lovely ruby. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Tamina," Clary said. "Tamina this is Magnus Bane, our dear friend and warlock. Tamina is Lucas' sister."

"Impossible, this gorgeous thing couldn't possibly be that hideous brute's relative let alone sister."

I laughed at his comment about my brother, in fact I think this is the first time I've properly laughed since I got here. I can certainly say that I like Magnus.

"Wow, laughter like a goddess," he said. "Do you mind if I steal her? I want to get to know my new favorite girl."

"She's all yours," Clary said. "Come on, I want to go find Simon."

"Ruby, do you mind if I call you that," he said holding out his hand which I took with slight hesitation. "The way you are dressed tonight and the color of your hair reminds me of a stunning ruby. Is that your natural color?"

"Ruby is fine and yes, it is my natural color," I said. Up close I could see he had golden eyeliner on that brought out his dark eyes. "This is a lovely place you have, I have to say you know how to through a party."

"Why, thank you. That is very nice of you to say, I take it this is your first party."

"How could you tell?"

"No everyone comments when they've been to other parties. Are you really Lucas' sister, because I have to disagree, you two look nothing alike, and you two could be no different either, from what I've seen."

"Yes, we are sibling, but you're correct when you say we could be no different from each other."

"Okay, so tell me what brings you to New York." He walked me outside into the cool where we sat on a sofa that face out and I could see the ocean, one of the bridges and the whole city across the bay.

"A fresh start I guess, not where I wanted to go but that wasn't my choice either."

"Oh, really, what did you do in Idris to get shipped away to here?"

"It's a long story."

"The other 'I don't want to talk about it' line, it's okay, I have a while for you to get warmed up to me. Besides, it must have been something that has to do with why you have no runes."

This surprised me because so far, I thought no one had any idea that I had no runes, how the hell did he know after just meeting me?

"I've met many Shadowhunters in my time and they all have runes either on their neck and legs, you don't appear to have any on either and I'm willing to bet you have none on the rest of you."

"Please don't say anything, I don't want them to know."

"I won't but may I ask why?"

"I never really took a liking toward my being a Shadowhunter, I was more interested in mundane things like their music and literature and through school I was teased for this which made me dislike my own kind even more. After what had happened that got me shipped here, not having a rune, is kind of my way of not… My way of accepting what I was born as and it is also my way of rejecting it, I suppose."

"Not all of us are born the way we want, I understand that more than you know."

"I guess you do."

I know how Downworlder biology works, I did pay attention in school in some classes.

Magnus signaled over a girl to bring him a new glass, she came over with a small glass full of brown liquid and another tall and skinny glass filled with a dark purple drink that reminded me of Grapette. I lifted the glass and took a cautious sniff. It smelled magnificent, like wild berries, and a hint of honey and sesame.

"Maia, this is Tamina," Magnus said beginning introductions. "Tamina is Lucas' sister, Ruby, Maia here is one the best bartenders in all of New York."

"I hope to go you're not like your brother, because if you are we are going to have some problems."

I shrunk back in my seat, wondering what the hell happened between her and my brother that made her threaten me just by hearing I was his sister.

"Relax, darling," Magnus said calmly. "From just this conversation that I had with her, I can assure you she is nothing like the ogre of a brother she has. Forgive her, she and your brother have had a couple of bad run ins."

"It's fine, if I know my brother I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for putting him on her bad side."

"And this is where I apologize because your brother probably would've have said the complete opposite and called me something I don't like being called. Anyway, I must get back to it, enjoy your night and it was nice to meet you Tamina."

Out of a nervous habit I sculled my drink in one go, it tasted like a strong fruit punch and it burned a bit on the way down.

"Nerves settled now?" Magnus asked. "I'd offer you another but that type of drink was not meant for Shadowhunters. Can I get you something different?"

"No thanks, it's nice to know that whoever has my brother on their bad side won't like me very much."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Maia and I will make certain that no one will lump you in the same category as your brother by the end of the night."

"Thank you. I think I like you Magnus Bane."

"You definitely like me, Ruby and the feeling is mutual, I can assure you of that."

Isabelle came out into the balcony. "There you are, sorry, Magnus, but I'm going to take her back now. There is someone we want you to meet."

"The queen of impeccable timing has arrived," Magnus said groaning. "We'll get better acquainted later, Ruby."

Isabelle dragged me off the couch and tugged me inside over towards the bar, Clary was there with a guy that looked a little too pale to me who was lean, shorter than Magnus but he was several inches taller than Clary even with her heels on, and he had brown hair messily slicked back.

"Oh, here she comes," I heard Clary say as we approach.

"Tamina, this is Simon," Isabelle said pushing me towards him a little too close.

"Hi, Simon Lewis," when he spoke I saw his fangs and his paleness clicked into place. He was a vampire. "I was their resident mundane, but then these fangs occurred and now I'm the resident vampire. It's nice to meet you, now you can officially say you see dead people."

"The Sixth Sense," I named the movie instantly once it clicked into my head.

"Wow, a Shadowhunter who has a thing for the classics," he said amazed. "To be honest I always thought Shadowhunters never watched movies."

"I'm just one of a kind," I had a newfound confidence suddenly. "I loved the movie and the plot twist was amazing."

"I know, right," he said before turning toward the bar. "Hey, Maia, you've just lost a bet, I've just met a Shadowhunter who likes movies."

I didn't even realize Maia was working the bar.

"Tamina, wow, you are definitely the opposite of your brother, I don't think he even knows what a movie is. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll have a Bloody Mary please."

"Um, just what you gave me outside."

"Wait, a second, who is your brother?"

"Lucas," Maia said grimly.

Simon looked at me then over at my brother who was on the opposite side of the room with Jace and Alec. He kept looking back and forth between us and it made both me and Maia laugh at his look of disbelief.

"You unfortunate thing," Simon finally said. "How'd get stuck with the combination of Crabbe and Goyle as a brother?"

"I guess I was just unlucky," I said taking another sip of my drink.

"No kidding."

As I drank and talked to Simon and Maia more and more I felt myself relaxing, they seemed more down to earth than everyone I've met since coming here. I found out Maia is a werewolf while talking to her, and that Simon was a mundane who was Clary's best friend and he got mixed up in our world. I can't help but feel sorry for them, they had normal lives, good or bad it still would have been better than the hell whole of our world that they were dragged into. It makes me feel like I've been self-loathing for too long, to be honest.

Eventually, after my fourth or fifth drink I had to go in search of a bathroom. I stumbled down a hallway and found a bathroom, I did my business and was washing my hands when I heard my name being spoken.

"Hello?" I called out but got no reply.

Thinking I was just hearing things, I headed back out into the hallway which is when Lucas decided to grab me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Um, meeting everyone," I pointed out.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, I know exactly what you are doing. If you pull another stunt like the one in Paris, you're just going to mess everything up like you did in Idris. Stop messing around with the Downworlders or do you want what happened to your little blood sucker to happen again? No one will definitely want to be around you this time just like mom and dad didn't want you around."

I've never hit anyone before, let alone my own brother but the rage that tore through me when he spoke was indescribable. I didn't know what I did until it was done and I just got out of there. I went on the balcony, luckily there wasn't anyone out there.

"Hey, I heard what happened in there," Simon appeared from out of nowhere beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Mina…" I heard my name again but this time I knew who had said it. I don't know how but I'd know that voice from anywhere. It was Kraven. "Mina, my love."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

I turned toward the railing facing the city and sure enough he was there, just like the last day I saw him. Dressed in dark-washed jeans and the black button-down dress shirt, his hair messily hanging around his head.

"Don't you see him?" I asked Simon.

"See who, no one is there," he said looking at me as if I'm going crazy.

"You said you loved me," Kraven said. "We were supposed to be together but you didn't come with me. I thought you loved me."

"He's right there," I was really seeing Kraven and hearing him.

"Okay, just hang on for a second," Simon said backing away. "I'm going to go find Clary or Izzy or maybe even Magnus, okay? You just stay there and ignore whoever you're seeing."

With that he left me alone with Kraven.

"Don't listen to him, darling," he said coming over and caressing my cheek. "I'm right here. You love me, don't you? We can still be together, all you have to do is one thing."

"I'll do anything to be with you, what do I have to do?"

"Jump." He said guiding me over to the railing.

* * *

 **Magnus**

"What happened?" I asked walking into the room where Jace and Izzy looked they wanted to kill each other.

"I have no clue," Alec said who was holding back Jace.

"She called me a stowaway, a reject," Jace growled.

"No, I didn't, you called me a whore," Izzy screamed at him trying to break the hold Clary had on her.

"I did not," she comes up to me with her snarky grin on her face and just starts yelling at me.

"No, you started it by saying I'm dressing too whorish," Izzy slurred after that and I couldn't make out what she said.

I could smell the rich smell of my homemade Aphrodisiac Punch on both their breaths and I've finally figured out what was going on.

"Oh, no," I said. "How much of the purple stuff have you two had to drink?"

"They both just the one drink," Clary said finally calming Izzy down. "Why, what is it?"

"Oh dear, I must have put too much in," I said. "Okay, you two, you guys didn't say anything to each other like that, those were just hallucinations from the drink."

"What are you talking about?" Jace said still glaring at Izzy.

"That drink, the ingredients that I use are particularly potent, they give Downworlders a slight buzz but Shadowhunters get really high and hallucinate. Too much and it will cause a Shadowhunter to have what the mundanes know as alcohol poisoning only much worse."

"Okay, well, did anyone else drink it?" Alec asked releasing a now calm Jace.

At this point, Simon decided to enter the room. "Hey, there you all are. You got to get out here, something is up with your friend Tamina."

"I guess that answers your question," I said rushing out the door with Simon and Alec in tow.

"What happened? Where is she?" Alec said nervously.

"Out on the balcony," Simon said rushing. "She had gotten into an argument with her brother and then she went to the balcony and I went to see if she was okay, you know like anyone would do in that position. Anyway, she wasn't because she started hearing someone talk to her and then she began seeing someone, I don't know who but it must have been scary because she looked shocked. And that's when I decided to get you guys."

We got out on the balcony to see the red pumps Tamina was wearing next to the railing and Tamina on the other side of the railing leaning over yet still holding on to the rails.

"Ruby, honey," I said cautiously walking over to her.

She looked at me and I could tell, she'd been crying as dark wet lines ran down her cheek from the mascara and eyeliner she's wearing.

"Stay back," she said. "I have to do this."

"Why do you have to do this?" I said. "No one wants you to."

She looked over to the other side of her as if someone was talking to her.

"Whoever is talking to you," I said softly. "They're not there, Ruby. Look at me, listen to me, they are not real. Remember the drink, that's all it is. Simon, how much did she have to drink?"

"I think maybe five glasses," he said. "Why, what's in it?"

"Hell, we are going to have to get her quickly," I said softly. "She might drop anytime soon, so we need to get her back over this side before she does, okay?"

"Okay, I'll go on the other side of her," Alec said. "Keep her talking and when I'm close enough get her to look at you so I can grab her when she's least expecting it."

I just nod and the focus back on Tamina. "Ruby, it's okay, there is no one there, so please come back over here. We can talk about this."

"Maybe not," she said. "But I can't do this, I'm not supposed to be here, I was supposed to die."

I can sense that she's hurting so I make a play for it. "I know, honey but it didn't turn out that way, we can make everything right. Everything will be fine."

"How? I don't want this life," she said and I can tell she wants to let go. "I fall in love once and it ended up killing the other person. I have to do this for him."

"No, you don't," I said. Alec was almost there just a few more feet then he'll have her.

"Magnus, let me try," Simon said shuffling over toward the railing, on the right side of her yet a few away as too not startle her into letting go. "My mistress, please come down from there."

Something shifted in Tamina and I wondered what the significance of Simon calling her his Mistress could be.

"Don't call me that," she said staring at him. "I'm not your Queen. I can't be your Queen."

"No, you aren't my queen," he said shuffling slowly toward her. "But you are royalty. I may not have been a vampire long but I do know that the necklace you wear is a royal heirloom within the vampire civilization. It was given to you by a leader, wasn't it? He made you his Queen and as servant of all leaders I must protect their Queens, even from the Queens themselves."

I look at the necklace she is wearing and I know now who she is. She is the Shadowhunter Kraven Salvatore died for, she is who he bestowed his greatest legacy, his clan upon and yet I don't think she knows this.

"Now please," Simon said walking slowly to her watching Alec come up behind her as well. "Come back over."

"Okay," She looked back at whoever she was talking to and shook her head as if to clear it and then looked back at Simon. "But I'm not your Queen, so please don't call me that."

"Understood," Simon said nodding his head.

She turned and went to go bring herself over but that was the moment the drink decided to fully kick in. I thought she was going to fall back off the ledge and I was getting ready to use my magic to stop her but Alec got to her first and pulled her over and fell on the floor with her.

And now she was seizing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for those of you who commented on the last chapters,**

 **Jigoku no Joou - thanks for the review, I know how you feel about her family, I felt that way too when I wrote the story. And yes I realized that I should have put this story in the TV Series section but I thought I'd get more readers in the Books section.**

 **StellaBelle24 - Thanks so much for your comment glad you liked it.**

 **So everyone let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **StarDust3004**


	4. Kraven

**Hey, I apologies for not updating for so long, my laptop was in the shop and for whatever stupid reason my phone won't let me update or write stories on it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kraven

 **Alec**

As soon as I saw Tamina was going down I rushed over to the railing, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back over as quick as I could. But my heart stopped when she started seizing in my arms.

"Magnus, what's happening?" I began to panic.

"Just hold her, keep her on her side," he said in a reassuring voice before turning to Simon. "Simon, get Maia to clear everyone out of here. Help her if you can."

"Okay," Simon quickly rushed back inside and I could faintly hear him start ushering everyone out.

Tamina continued seizing, I was scared she wouldn't stop and eventually she started frothing at the mouth.

"Okay, keep her on her side," Magnus instructed me to do. "Make sure her mouth is open and her airway is unobstructed. She should stop soon." And within a minute she had stopped seizing. "Okay, get her up and bring her inside."

I lifted her in my arms, I was very worried at this point because she felt like dead weight. She didn't twitch, make any sort of noise as I rushed inside with her inside. We headed into Magnus' bedroom and I placed her on the bed.

"Magnus, she hasn't moved," I said checking to see if she was still breathing.

"I know," he said frustrated rummaging through his cupboard full of potions. "We have to move quickly, just stay there with her. Make sure she doesn't seize again, if she starts to move, try and wake her up and if you can keep her awake. She's been under a while and that might be a problem."

"How will that be a problem?"

"If she stays under too long, she might be in a comatose state and in one case, the Shadowhunter never woke up."

He rushed out of the room and I could hear him talking and then something that sounded like draws being open.

I turned back to Tamina who was still in the same position I had placed her in. I ran my hand over her cheek to see if that would get a reaction out of her. No such luck, I noticed she was cold to touch. I grabbed both her hands in mine, which were cold as ice, and breathed on them to warm them up. That didn't do anything to wake her up.

My eyes caught sight of the necklace that Simon was talking about earlier. It was crescent shaped moon that had little white gems covering the surface and between the two points of the moon was an oval shaped purplish red gem. Simon had said that the necklace was a royal heirloom among the vampire community, so it got me to wonder how someone like Tamina had it. My gut told me it was the reason why she came here, but I didn't want to believe it because it had something to do with vampires and besides Simon, vampires and I never went well together.

Magnus came back in with a bowl with a lid over it, from the steam seeping through the sides I could tell it was very hot.

"Okay, step back," Magnus said. "I don't want you to inhale this."

I stood back as Magnus moved over Tamina. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled and as she exhaled, right before she inhaled Magnus pulled of the lid and thick blue gas went into the air and then was sucked into Tamina's lungs. He held the bowl under her nose until all the gas was sure to have gone into her lungs, then he placed the bowl on the bedside table.

"Hey, Alec," Izzy popped into the room. "We've got to get back to the institute, mother just texted me."

"Okay, you guys get back there," I said. "I can't leave Tamina, so tell mother I've taken her on a surveillance errand so I can get her familiar with the area."

"You sure she'll believe that?" she asked.

"If it's from me she will," I said before turning back to see Magnus feeling Tamina's forehead.

"Okay, talk to you later, big bro," she said before retreating out.

I heard her talk to the others before I heard the front door shut. I wasn't sure who was out there but I could hear someone was still here.

"Don't worry," Magnus said turning around to face me. "It is just Maia and Simon."

"Magnus," I began. "The necklace she wears, what did Simon mean when he said it was a vampire heirloom?"

"It's a long story," he said with a sigh.

"Well, how long until she wakes up?"

He looked at me hesitantly, obviously not knowing how to answer that question. "Well, since we have time, might as well have a history lesson."

He got up and grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it to a page that held a picture of Vlad III, also another who was standing slightly off to the side in a protective stance.

"The necklace Tamina is wearing is a vampire heirloom," Magnus began. "A royalty heirloom, it was passed down from Vlad III, himself. Nobody was sure of who it would be bestowed on, he had so many followers at the time and they were all loyal servants. Although, many of the vampires up in hierarchy were given land titles, some were give certain jewellery as to distinguish them among the others. This necklace is one of many heirlooms throughout the vampire community."

"Who was this necklace bestowed upon?"

"This necklace was given to one of Vlad III's most trusted protector, Henry Salvatore, who in turn gave it to his son, who once he became of age, was turned into a vampire to follow his father's steps. You might recognize his sons name, Kraven Salvatore."

"The same Kraven Salvatore who put Marcel Saint Cloud out of commission, due to his dislike of killing and turning children?"

"The very one. Kraven hated what he was, but he accepted it and instead of seeing all the bad, he focused on the good. Even though Kraven's father wanted him to become a protector like him, Kraven took up leadership role. You see, after he dispatched of Marcel, there was chaos on the streets of Paris, so Kraven decided to take over the clan and ruled over the vampires of Paris. He was very successful, a lot of others shared his views and those who didn't learned to respect him even though they didn't like it. He had this essence to him, one might say, that made you do whatever the man wanted."

"I take it you've crossed paths with him."

"More than once, and it wasn't a pleasant acquaintance but I wouldn't call it an uncomfortable one either. For several years whilst I was in Paris, Kraven was always weary of me, if something went wrong in his city I was always the first suspect. After I moved to India, there were a few incidents but other than that it was quiet from the vampire clan in Paris."

"That doesn't explain how Tamina got the necklace. How does an 18-year-old Shadowhunter end up with a royal vampire heirloom that is several centuries old?"

"I had heard rumors that Kraven Salvatore had fallen in love, I didn't know who but I had heard it was a Shadowhunter who had caught his cold heart. I didn't believe them though because Kraven didn't have love interests, but apparently she must've been his one and only."

"How so?"

"Well, how else do you explain that the vampire who has brought peace and harmony among the vampires of Paris suddenly die?"

"Wait, Kraven Salvatore is dead?"

"Yep, we Downworlders don't like to spread the news of our dead through to Shadowhunters, it tends to bring unwanted attention, and I expect you not to tell anyone."

"Fine, my lips are sealed. But if Tamina has this necklace then that means she was the one Kraven fell for, right? I mean how else could she have gotten it?"

"That maybe so, but apparently the woman Kraven fell for died with him. However, I don't think Tamina knows the full meaning behind the necklace she wears, because if she did I don't think she would've left Paris. Do you know why Tamina came here?"

"Something about her doing something that almost killed her, according to her brother, but who knows if that is true, Tamina and Lucas haven't really gotten along ever since she came to the institute. What do you mean she wouldn't have left Paris?"

"This necklace gives you the power to rule over the vampires of Paris, I don't think Kraven would have given it to just anybody unless he knew he was going to die, which I don't think was part of his plan. Maybe she knows something about his death, because if so she had to be there if she was his love who had supposedly died."

A groan sounded from the bed. Tamina was now writhing on the bed, groaning and sweating heavily. "Magnus, what's happening?"

"The potion is taking effect," he said checking her over. "She's sweating out the drink, so she should be waking up soon. I need to fetch some we cloths and a bucket, keep watch over her."

She groaned again and as soon as Magnus got up, I was instantly by her side. She moved a bit more but I can tell she was being constricted by her clothes. Izzy and her damned tight dresses.

As soon as Magnus came back into the room I asked him, "Is there anything you can do about her clothes? They seem to be constricting her."

Magnus looked at me cautiously which had me a bit confused before he turned his attention to Tamina. With a flick of his fingers, he had changed Tamina into a black sports bra and short black leggings which ended mid-thigh. I was surprised, Tamina had one Shadow rune on her that was located above her right hip. Iratze, the healing rune. But that's not what caught my attention.

An angry red, jagged line about six inches long was just under her ribcage running slightly diagonal to the right from her right side to her left. It looks like someone had stabbed her with a serrated blade but there was something familiar about the wound. I could've sworn that I've seen this type of cut before but I can't seem to place it.

"You have feelings for her," Magnus said solemnly.

"I –," I began but he cut me off.

"Don't try denying it," he said. "It's written all over your face. She's gorgeous and she has a kind heart, I can't see why anyone wouldn't like this girl. However, I've taken a liking to this girl, so if you hurt her, I will hurt you way worse."

I didn't say anything to that, this is a first for me so I couldn't really think of anything to say.

"She's broken," Magnus said focusing back on Tamina. "Don't try to fix her, it never works. Let her heal. It's too bad anyway, I always wondered which team you played for. We could've had some fun."

With that he left the room, leaving me a bit bemused at his words. I've never been placed in that kind of situation before.

"Alec," I hear beside me.

Tamina is awake, staring at me with a disoriented look in her eyes.

 **Tamina**

I wake with a killer head-ache. I feel like my head has a marching band in it and their about to split my skull in half. I open my eyes ever so slightly, they feel sore, like I've been crying but I can't recall if I was. In fact, I can't recall anything after talking with Simon, it is all just an empty blankness.

To my surprise, Alec is the first person I see. He is facing away from me, looking towards a door on the other side of the room from what I can see.

"Alec?" I ask sounding a little gargled. I try to clear my throat but it felt dry and itchy.

"Hey, you're awake," he sounded very relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"A little out of it," I said trying to remember what happened. "What happened?"

"Uh, one of Magnus' drinks were a little too potent. He had put too much of something in the drink and it cause you to hallucinate and you sort of had a fit. Magnus will probably explain it more when he gets back."

"Oh, where did he go?"

"Just to get you some water," Magnus said suddenly entering the room holding a tall glass full. "How are you doing, Ruby? You gave us quite a scare."

I sit up and it is then that I realize I'm wearing short tights and a tank to. Why do I wake up in unusual places with my clothes changed? Well, at least I know where I am this time.

"I'm okay, I think," I said as he hands me the glass which I drank wholeheartedly from. "How'd you know I needed that?"

"Past experiences, darling," he said. "Look at me, no blurry vision? The room isn't spinning, is it?"

"No, just a massive head-ache," I said massaging the side of my head.

"Well, that is to be expected," he said before sighing. "Remember this moment for next time, Ruby. When I say one glass, I mean, one glass."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said still trying to remember. "If only I could remember what happened. Did I do something?"

"You could say that," Alec said grimly.

"What did I do?" I was worried I might've made a fool out of myself in some way.

"You started to hallucinate someone," Magnus said. "They wanted you to jump off my balcony and if it weren't for Alec over here, and our good friend Simon, you would have."

I looked over at Alec surprised that he was one of the people who save me. He gave me a wry smile before looking away. I didn't know these people long but they are willing to save my life.

"Okay, then," Magnus said. "Alec, I'm going to have to get you to leave the room with me. You need to get cleaned up, if you see yourself in a mirror, you'd understand. There's a shower through those doors, towels are already in there and I'll have some clothes here on the bed."

"Okay, um, thank you, for everything you've done. Both of you. I know it's not much but I appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome," Alec said. "There's no need to thank us, you're one of use now."

"We look out for each other here, Ruby," Magnus said looking at me sympathetically which had me a bit confused. "You don't have to worry about watching your own. We'll be there when you need us."

With that they both left the room. I got up on unsteady legs and almost swayed to the side a bit, so I used the bed as leverage and made my way over to the bathroom. Inside there was a counter and a large mirror on one side of the room that took up most of the wall. There was a large tub in the corner on the opposite side and a glass cubical that had a spacious shower inside.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw what Magnus was talking about. Glassy blood red eyes and dark wet line streaks covered my cheeks from what I think might've been tears. My hair looked ruffled in the crown braid Isabelle had done it up in, so I took all the pins out and undid the entire thing.

I undressed and turned the shower on hot, then waited before getting in. I allowed the hot water cascade over me as I tried to remember what happened. I know I was talking to Simon at the bar and then went to the bathroom, but that is as far as I get to before my brain goes all fuzzy. Lucas shows up, I think, he's angry with me. No surprise there. Then there is the balcony and Simon again. And then, oh, God.

Kraven.

I saw Kraven plain as day but I can't remember what happened after that, did I tell them about him. Simon was there, maybe I said something to him. But why would I try to jump off the balcony if I saw Kraven?

Oh, no, Alec must know why I came here. God, he is going to tell everyone. What am I going to do? I must talk to him and see what he knows. But how?

I get out of the shower and dry myself before I wrap the towel around myself and peak out the door to see if there is anyone is there. The coast is clear and I walk over to the bed where decent underwear, a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a black tank top and jacket lay neatly beside each other in that order. Never had clothes laid out for me since I left home. Gives me a bit of déjà vu back to the times mother would lay out certain outfits when we had to go to social events.

After getting dressed I walk back into the bathroom to check my appearance, everything is back to normal, my face is clean and my eyes have lost most of its redness. My hair is a bit messy so I quickly run my hand through it to even it out before I had out to the room and then out into the living area where I find Magnus and Alec deep in conversation.

"What would I say?" I hear Alec ask in a hushed tone. "I don't know how this works, I've never been in this position before."

"Just be yourself," Magnus said in return. "Remember focus on her and nothing else will matter, its just simple small talk which will help shape your relationship in the future. Oh, she's finished."

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "Um, thanks for the clothes, the fit perfectly, how'd you know what size I am?"  
"Now, Ruby, that's a secret I'll never tell," Magnus said mischievously. "Now, you and Alec should get back to the institute, and since you'll be walking, I'll let you get going since you need the fresh air."

"Oh, good," I said relieved. "I don't think my head will handle traveling through a portal."

"Yeah, I figured," Magnus said taking my hand and giving it a kiss. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ruby. And make sure to keep Alec in line, he can be trouble when he wants to be."

"Hey," Alec said offended.

"I will," I promised. "It was nice to meet you too, Magnus."

"Hopefully, we'll see each other again. And there will be no alcohol involved that time."

I feel myself turn red before I say, "Yeah, definitely no alcohol."

"Alright, get going now."

"Bye, Magnus."

Alec gives Magnus a halfhearted wave before walking to the front door and I follow him out the door. As we make our way out of the apartment building, it is very quiet and awkward because I keep thinking about what I could've told Alec that I can't remember.

"So, umm, I wanted to thank you for saving me," I said to start off with as we walk along the almost deserted side walk. "You didn't have to do that but I'm grateful that you did."

"Don't worry about it," Alec said. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

"Oh, you don't remember?"

"Just snippets really, so, I guess I you could say I'm having a bit of trouble remembering the end of it."

"Well, uh, Simon came to tell us that you were having some hallucinations after Magnus told us about the drink and that he gave it to you. When me, Simon and Magnus got out to the balcony you were on the other side of the railing hanging on to it. Someone was telling you to jump. And then Simon started talking to you about the necklace you're wearing."

My hand instinctively goes to the necklace Kraven had given me and Alec caught the movement. How could Simon know anything about the necklace I was wearing?

"Simon said it was royal heirloom among the vampire community. Is it?"

"Yes, I take it he told you who it belonged to."

"No, that was Magnus. How did you know Kraven Salvatore? Did you cross paths with him through a mission or something?"

God, he must know something, but what? And how do I tell him I'm not a proper Shadowhunter, that I met Kraven after doing some shopping in the mundane world and had a run in with another vampire?

"No, I didn't meet him through a mission," I said softly. "I met him after I was attacked by a vampire while I was in the mundane world. I managed to kill the vampire but Kraven still had to clean up the mess."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you ended up being associated with Kraven."

"Alec, when you saw my body, how many runes did you see?"

"Uh, um, only one."

"Why did you think that was?"

"I figured, maybe, you were thinking of taking a political route."

"That's probably what most of you think, but no that's not why I only have one rune."

I had no idea how I was going to word this without offending him. Alec seems like a true Shadowhunter through and through. That's what my parents think and that's what I'm seeing.

"I don't like being a Shadowhunter. I hated it, the whole having to be told how and what to think, what is and isn't acceptable, the strict order that was enforced in our world. I mean you're probably fine with it because it was engraved in your head since the day you started your training." When I said that he shifted uncomfortably. "It's something I don't ever think I'll be able to come to terms with. I tried, all through school but with me taking a liking to mundane things it was kind of hard. There was always something that happened that was make me hate myself and it all revolved around me being a Shadowhunter. It was easy in the beginning because my parents always doted on my brother, with him being at the top with everything, even when he left they never gave me that much attention and then it all started to fall apart really."

"So, how did Kraven fit into this?"

"Kraven seemed to try and convince me to accept that part of my life. But there was always something that would make me, not want to be, not want to be… me. Not having a rune sort of helped me distance myself from that part of my life. Kraven seemed to understand that part of me and accepted it, and that's what made me fall for him."

"So, you did have a relationship with him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked but then caught himself. "I'm sorry, forget I asked, that was insensitive of me."

"No, it's okay," I said. "No one really knows the whole story besides those who were present. My parents found out about the relationship and they wanted me to end it, which confused me because they never had any sort of interest in my life before this. It was then that I realised it was all about reputation, I had _tarnished_ their reputation enough in their eyes and they didn't want any shame being brought to the family name. But I wasn't going to ruin the best thing that happened to me in a long time all because of what others might think of me. We planned on running away together and my parents and a few of their friends tried to stop us, there was a fight and I got hurt."

"The scar on your chest," I could see in his eyes that something suddenly dawned on him. "That scar was cause by a seraph blade."

"My mother's blade," I confirmed. "We were about to get away when she threw it directly him and I pushed him out of the way. I was dying, and Kraven wasn't prepared to live in a world where I wasn't alive so he took his own life by pushed the blade further threw me and into him as he held me."

I felt the tears fall down my cheek before I realised I had been crying. But as I went to wipe them away, Alec's hand had beaten mine to it.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I shouldn't have asked. And I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"It's not your doing."

"Nor yours either."

We continued walking in silence and it wasn't until I saw the institute and we were at the bottom of the stairs that I stopped him by pulling on his jacket.

"What is it?" He seemed a little taken aback by the movement and was instantly on guard.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "I don't want anyone looking at me differently, I've had more than enough of that my whole life."

"I won't I promise. But there's something you have to do for me."

I hesitantly nodded my head unsure of what he's want me to do.

"Let me train you, if you're going to be around us, especially since Clary joined, you're going to need the proper training to be prepared. I wouldn't know how to live with myself if anything happened to you on our watch."

"Okay, sure." I looked at him for a little bit longer than I should before going up on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Alec. For everything."

He nodded his head, "It's no problem. You go in, I'll be there in a sec."

I took the steps as quickly as I could without running and then once inside leaned back against the door and let out a long sigh. My heart was racing but I didn't know why, I hadn't felt like this in a long time, well, since Kraven really.

Why do I feel like this?


	5. Old Friends and Old Enemies

**Hey, its been a while, I have had a bit of a block when it came to finishing this story but I am going to continue for now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Old Friends and Old Enemies

 **Mina**

A few days later I found myself opposite Alec in what looked like a training room late in the afternoon. There was a large black mat on the floor and on the wall across from the door was a shelf with an array of Seraph weapons. On the other side were some training equipment. When I had entered the room Alec was on one where he was suspended in the air doing chin ups, after a certain amount he would jump up on the next level with the bar and then continued to do more chin ups. I would most definitely break my neck attempting to do one of those.

When he saw me he jumped down and sauntered over to me, after giving me a once over he led me over to the shelf with the weapons. He scanned them and then chose one with a long smooth blade and handed it to me, but he didn't take one for himself.

"Alright, so tell me what sort of training did you receive back in Idris?" he asked casually positioning himself across from me on the mat.

"Well, I've had the basics," I said. "But I sucked, and then after the third or forth time of having my ass kicked I gave up and went the educational route."

"Okay, then," he said looking utterly relaxed. "Try to attack me, I want to get a look at how you move."

"Won't you get a knife too?" I asked looking back at the shelf.

"I don't need to, I'll have yours in a minute."

I narrowed my eyes at his smug tone which made him grin. He was probably right but I didn't like him saying it. "So what is it that I am supposed to be doing?"

"Try to land a hit, if you cut me you win."

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the knife, the I dashed forward but Alec moved fast. He dodged my jab and then whirled me around until my back collided with my chest and had my wrist in a vice like grip off to the side.

"You haven't gotten my knife yet," I said out of breath.

"I would have to hurt you to get it," he whispered, his breath fanning my ear. His grip tightened on my wrist, it was uncomfortable but not overly painful. "For example, I could break your wrist or just bruise it." He quickly released me and I stumbled forward. "Again."

I tried a few more times but got no where near cutting him. It was pissing me off so for the next attempt I was going to stop playing fair. I went at him and as he made a grab for me, I aimed a kick between his legs. But Alec must have seen it coming a mile away because he caught my foot and the next thing I know I land on my back with a heavy thud. I wheeze as my breath is knocked out of me and let the knife slip out of my hand. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel Alec's palm on my stomach causing my muscles to constrict under his touch.

"Are you okay?" his voice thick with concern.

"Yep, just trying to catch my breath," I said opening my eyes to see Alec closely inspecting me. "Don't you guys have someone who is a little bit shorter andI don't know, scared of his own shadow?"

"Unfortunately, no," Alec said grinning before helping my up. "I guess you're stuck with me."

A few more attempts later is when I finally managed to cut him. He had spun me back against his chest like the first time but this time I stamped my foot down hard onto his causing him to grunt and released me. As he did I managed to nick him with the knife on top of his hand, but you probably couldn't tell because it looked like a scratch. I didn't care though, I had managed to get him.

"Finally," I gasped.

"Congratulations, you managed to get me," he said looking proud. "What made you think to do that?"

"You did that same move the first time," I said. "Figured you would've gotten me into the same position so I tried something different."

"You scouted my move. Good on you, but you are going to have to learn more than that if you are going to survive in the field."

"She would know what to do in the field if she had paid attention in class instead her silly little mundane fantasies," my brother said tauntingly from the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't the golden child," I said sarcastically.

"Beats being the runt of the family," he spat. "You've ruined mother and father's reputation, I will not have you ruin mine with another little stunt. We were better off without you interrupting our lives."

It was then that I realised how much my brother hated me, I knew he did but I hadn't know it was this much. And if he hated me then so must my parents. It was their precious little reputation they cared about and it seems like my brother is following in their footsteps. I can't take this anymore.

I shouldered past Lucas and ran straight up to my room.

* * *

 **Alec**

"What is the matter with you?" I yelled at Lucas.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. "She needs someone to put her in her place. I have worked so hard to build my reputation as a Shadowhunter and I don't need her ruining it just like she did with our parents."

"You didn't put her in her place, you tore her apart."

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite, there was a time when you would have done the same."

"Yeah, I would have but that was a long time ago, I've learned from that when I acted that way with Clary. Maybe you should too."

"She's my sister, I will deal with her however I want to. If you don't agree with me then mind your own business."

Before I can say something else Izzy comes to the doorway. "Guys, we got a situation. Clary said Simon has a problem Raphael needs our help with.

"I can't, I have to run an errand with Raj," Lucas said taking off.

"I'll be there in 10, just let me get changed," I said but before I could walk past her, Izzy grabs my arm.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said taking off toward my room.

I quickly changed out of my training gear and then put on my usual patrol gear of black jeans, shirt, boots and jacket. I exit out of my room and I instantly look at Tamina's door. I walk over to it and ready myself to knock to check if she is okay. But I think better of it and walk away, she probably wants to be alone for now. I'll check back in after we finish with whatever Clary has for us.

"So, what's the problem?" I ask when I get down to coms.

Izzy, Jace and Clary are already there looking over the map of the city in a few parts of over Brooklyn there are red circles cover bits of it, I instantly recognise it was from the recent vampire activity that has been escalating as of late.

"So, you know how the vampire attacks have been rising in the city?" Clary said. "Well, Simon said they aren't coming from Raphael's group. They're coming from someone else and they're invading Raphael's territory and taking out some of his members."

"Does he have any idea of who it might be?" Jace asked.

"No, apparently they haven't been able to get close enough to capture any of these new vampire," Clary said. "He was hoping we could help with that. Simon is prepared to come along with us as Raphael would like one of his own to be in on this."

"Alright, we gear up," I said heading to the weaponry. "Clary tell Simon to meet us at the usual spot, we'll meet up there along the way."

I grab my bow, quiver full of arrows and my dagger and head to the entranceway and as soon everyone else is there we head out.

* * *

 **Mina**

I reach my room and instantly my legs give out and I sit there crying. _What did I do to deserve this?_ _I can`t do this anymore, I have to get out of here, I have to get away from it all._

I go underneath my bed and instantly grab my duffle bag and start grabbing some clothes, a few pairs of underwear, a couple of jeans and shirts. I need to keep it light so I can get it out of here without anyone noticing. I head to the bedside table and grab out my notebook from underneath and look through it. I need a conspicuous way to travel one that doesn't require a lot of ID but is fast. A train.

I grab my phone and look up times for trains leaving New York for Portland. There is one from to New York but I have to switch trains at Chicago. I can do that, I've seen people do it in movies all the time.

As I am writing down the schedule in my notebook there is a knock at my door. I quickly put my notebook in the bag and shove it under the bed before heading to the door. I open it slowly, praying that it is not my brother. Maryse is standing there in her usual attire of a pencil skirt and blouse. Behind her is another Shadowhunter I've seen with her several times but never got his name.

"Tamina, how are you this evening?" She asked trying to sound casual but failing.

"I'm good, Maryse," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd join me on an evening drive through the city," she said. "I would like to show you some of the city and some of the areas that have significance to our community."

Not wanting to disappoint her, I agreed. "Sure, um, just let me get dressed first."

"Of course, meet me in the entrance room when you are ready."

I change out of my training clothes and don on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I let my hair loose, put on some shoes and head out. As I reach my door, I see my steele on the duchess beside it and quickly grab it and put it in my back pocket. I know I won't use it but Maryse expects me to have and I don't like disappointing her. She is talking to someone on the phone and when she sees my she smiles and holds up one finger signaling she won't be long. I wait while trying to listen in on her conversation but fail miserably. Eavesdropping, its a bad habit I suck at but can't help myself from doing.

"Sorry about that," Maryse said coming over to me after she ended her call. "That was your mother checking in on you."

"Really?" I was surprised, not by my mothers call but the fact Maryse told me about it. "What did you say to her?"

"Just that you are settling in nicely and that my son Alec has started training you since you are going out on surveillance missions with them. She was very surprised to hear that about you, you never took an interest in those things back in Idris."

"Never really interested my until now," I hated lying to her. And Alec. "I figured while I am here I might help out a little bit but I don't have the experience or skillset so Alec offered to train me."

"That was very kind of him, though I should warn you he has a small amount of patience. I wouldn't be surprised if he switches you up with the others if to get a break."

"Well today was my first day, so time will tell."

"Yes, it will. Shall we?"

With that we headed out and were ushered in a black car parked on the curb, both Maryse and I got in the back while two Shadowhunters got in the front started driving. It was quiet for a while, which I was glad for because I knew I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to the conversation, not with the view I had in front of me. New York at night was beautiful, people littered along the streets lights shining brightly, so many and in so many different colours which reminded me of lights on a Christmas tree. Paris at night was amazing but it is nothing compared to New York. Paris the city of romance and lived up to the name was nothing compared to the exhilarating feeling you get from New York.

"So I thought I'd start you off with the different districts we have in the city," Maryse said after a prolonged amount of silence. "We are downtown, pull up here."

We were on a street that was a strip of apartments and small restaurants, and other little shops. Some looked abandoned with vacant and for sale signs in the windows, others filled with lights coming through from all windows.

"We are in vampire territory," Maryse said which surprised me considering she knows about my history with vampires. "That building across from us is one of their housing communities." It was a building still under construction with scaffolding and tarp all around it. "We currently have a treaty with the vampires and their leader Raphael Santiago, thanks to Clary and her friend Simon, who is our advocate within the vampire community."

The driver pulled off again and this time turned down any alleyway, we were going at steady pace when the driver suddenly slammed the breaks. Thank god for seat belts because I was totally unprepared for that.

"What's going on?" Maryse asked.

"There is someone blocking our way," the driver said. "Shit, it's a vampire."

The driver put his foot down and sped at the vampire in front of us, he stood his ground thought. Not moving at all and looking straight at us but as we got closer to him, I could see that he was looking directly at me. About a few feet from him something smashed into the car from the right side which Maryse was on, flipping us. I tried to brace myself as we hit the side of a building in the alleyway. The car had come to rest on its side with my side up, the seatbelt was digging into my side as I am suspended sideways. Maryse is unconscious and the driver and the guy in shotgun are coming to and the one in driver side is pulling out his seraph blade as he kicks his door open and jumps out. The other is struggling to get unbuckled and so am I. Something hits the car with a loud thump and then something is on top, and suddenly my door is ripped open. The vampire that was in the middle of the alley way is there and he pulls me out of the car by my arm roughly, almost pulling it out of its socket causing me to scream in pain. But before he can pull me all they way out my leg catches on something, its Maryse who has got a hand on my leg.

"Ah, let go," the vampire yells in a thick accent I can place easily. French. "The other won't let go."

"Well, bring her as well," this time someone with an American accent said but I can't see them. It is most likely the person who hit the car.

I struggle against the vampires hold as he gives me a hard tug detaching Maryse hand from my leg, then I am thrown to the ground hard and a sharp pain radiates through my head as it slams on hard surface

"What is wrong with you?" the American voice yells. "He wants her alive." Then I black out.

When I come to, its Maryse's face I see first as she is looking over me. Her usual kept hair is in a mess, their is dried blood on the side of her head which had run down the side.

"Oh, thank god," she said. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up slowly which was a big mistake as pain shoots through my whole body. I look around to see we are in an abandoned building of some sort. Their is old furniture covered in dust and cobwebs in one corner of the room, a table with lit candles on top of in on the other side giving the room some light.

"Good, you're awake?" the American voice from earlier said. The man is tall and lean with blonde hair and dark eyes, his pale complexion as well as his fangs indicate he is a vampire as well.

"What do you want?" I grit out through clenched teeth. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, if you must know," he said sarcastically. "Our boss would like you to see you dead. I'd do it myself but he wants to kill you himself since you are the only thing standing in his way from ruling the vampires in Paris. That little trinket around your neck is the only thing he needs before he can properly reign as some of the vampires still follow the old way."

"Tamina, what is he talking about?" Maryse asked.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" I asked. "My parents didn't tell you about the vampire I was going to run away with."

She shakes her head, "Who was it?"

"Kraven Salvatore," I said and I can see the recognition in her eyes. "He is dead but because of this necklace I am the heir to the vampire throne in Paris. Who is seeking to take Kraven's place by killing me?"

"Oh, you should remember him," the vampire grins. "Lucius Havera."

Lucius Havera was one of the worst vampires I have ever met, he has no compassion what so ever. He was also one of the many vampires against my relationship with Kraven. He was so against it that he left the clan and went his separate ways along with several of his followers. I knew he was against Kraven's rule before I even came into the picture due to some rumours going around that he was forming a little coupe. Paris will be a blood bath if Lucius ever became in charge.

"What makes you think Lucius will be a good leader?" I questioned.

"He will be a lot better than Kraven," the vampire defended. "Kraven was too weak to rule, always following his morals to a fault even when we were beyond them, when we could've been more."

"You will die following Lucius," a hooded figure says coming into the room and attacking the vampire. Maryse and I back up against a wall as they scuffled around before the figure stabs the vampire who turns to ash in front of our eyes.

The figure takes off his hood to reveal a familiar face. Dominic Lorenzo was Kraven's best friend and right hand man, he was average height but built like a powerlifter. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, his pale complexion complimented his slanted nose and bow shaped lips. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I missed Dom so much, he was like the brother I had always wanted, protective, teasing yet kind. Other than Kraven, he was my true best friend.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," he said. "We can catch up later."

I turn to Maryse, who is watching Dom with guarded eyes. "It's okay, he is a friend." With that she comes over to us and we follow Dom out. But we run into trouble along the way.

Dom turns to me and Maryse, '"I assume you'll be wanting these," he holds out our steeles in his hand.

Maryse grabs hers and goes over several runes on her skin, the sizzling sound comes and I can tell they activate because her posture shifts. I've never envied the use of runes till now, most likely because it would probably help me but I've never learnt to use them.

"If anyone is looking for us they should be able to find us now," she said looking at me.

"That's good cause we could use the back up right about now," Dom said looking around the corner. "Down this hall, it is littered with Lucius' followers, that door leads to the staircase, go up to the rooftop, it'll be daylight soon, so when we reach it you should be safe. When I tell you tell run straight for that door."

He goes down the hall and grabs some candles of a table and sets the drapes along a wall. They instantly go up in flames and so does the wall and ceiling. "Go."

Maryse and I run for the door he pointed at earlier and head up the stairs, I pray that someone is coming, because I can hear the vampires burst through the door after we reach the second flight up.

* * *

 **Alec**

"What?" I yell into my phone after I have been informed that my mother and Tamina have been taken by vampires. "Where were they taken?"

"Downtown."

"Alright, we'll head that way now and see if we can pick up the trail." I disconnect the call and turn to face Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"Mother and Tamina were kidnapped by vampires," I said.

"What? Where?" Jace asked.

"Downtown, mother was showing Tamina around the city when the car was hit, one guy is dead and the other that was left in the car called it in."

"It had to be the guys were looking for now," Simon said. "I mean no one from around here is stupid enough to abduct the head of a Shadowhunter institute."

"Let's go."

We quickly head to the crash sight where the accident was cleared by the clean up crew but pieces of glass was scattered about indicating that there had in fact been a crash here. There is blood on the ground and my heart rate picks up. Something bad must have happened here.

"Hey," Clary said after she picked something up off the floor. A bracelet. "This looks familiar to you guys?"

"That's mothers," Izzy said grabbing it out of Clary's hand "We can use this to track her." She grabs her steele out and waves it over her True North symbol and closes her eye. "She's close."

Izzy starts running towards the end of the alleyway and books in right and an abandoned building comes into view, outside a crowd has gathered as the building appears to be on fire on one of the higher levels.

"She's in there," Izzy said and we rush toward the building. Thanks to our Unseen rune no one see as we head around the back and find the entrance there. We all hear a commotion going on above other than the fire and we all rush up checking the floors, we come across three vampire, all of which attack us on sight. Izzy and Jace take care of them as Clary, Simon and I continue. We pass the floor that was on fire and it seems to have spread to the floor above. We get to the third or second last floor, I am unsure as rubble and broken scaffolding equipment block us from going up any further.

We hear a commotion come from the floor, I nod at Simon who nods back and opens the door and I go in quiver at the ready. I see a figure fighting off a couple of vampires, I don't think its mother or Tamina because its a bit too tall. I help him out by shooting one of the vampires in the back and they turn to ash. A vampire comes at me from behind I turn to block him but Clary is there stabbing him with her blade.

The figure looks at me and points toward a hall way to my right, and that's when I hear a scream. Tamina. Without thinking I rush toward that direction, I take down two vampires while on my way. I enter a room to see my mother trying to fight off a vampire, I shoot him in the head and he turns to ash as I rush over to my mother.

"Are you okay?" I asked see a wound on her head.

"I'm fine," she said sounding exhausted. "Another went after Tamina, go."

"Clary, stay with her," I said. "Simon, come on."

I head down the hall and there is another staircase. I hear footsteps above me, so I head up with Simon and Jace, who he has caught up. I hear a door open and it sounds like its coming from the top and then I hear it again.

I reach the top and burst through the door, a see something swing at me and duck. A vampire holding a pipe keeps swinging it at me, I block his swing with my bow nad grab an arrow and shove it in his head, killing him. I see Tamina running from two vampires who are are jumping over the old airshafts as she weaves through them, I indicate for Jace and Simon to go around and then follow behind. Tamina gets trapped in a corner so she gets up on a ledge. and jumps on a connecting building. Smart.

Jace takes out one of the vampires as he jumps over the ledge to the other building, landing on top of the vampire and stabbing him with his seraph blade. We reach the other side of the building where the vampire has a hold of her. When he sees us he holds her over the edge.

"Stay back," he yells. "My orders are to bring her back alive, but I have no problem dropping her."

"You better bring her back over, you leech," I yell.

I inch further toward him, arrow at the ready with Simon and Jace on the other side.

"Shit," I hear Simon say before he disappears, and I see why.

The sun comes up and hits the vampire who lets Tamina go as he starts to burn from the sun, which causes me to rush over to them. The vampire falls off the ledge as he burns but Tamina is hanging on a decorative piece on the side of the building. I see the relief in her eyes as I go to the ledge and bend over to grab her and pull her up. She latches onto me and hugs me.

"Thank you," she said still squeezing me.

"What is it with you and ledges?" I asked causing her to laugh.

Back at the Institute, I wait outside Tamina's room with Clary, Jace and Izzy as she is inside getting checked out for injuries. The med comes out and tells us she is fine, just a couple of bruises before going to check out our mother. Izzy, Jace and Clary go with the med while I go into Tamina's room. She is sitting on the bed, checking out the bruise on her arm.

"You know the healing rune will clear that up instantly," I said causing her to jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "It's been a long night, day. I, umm, don't really know how it works."

"What?"

"The whole healing thing, or the rune thing in general."

"You just wave your steele over the rune, it automatically does it itself."

"Do you mind shutting the door?"

I turn around and shut the door and turn around to see her lifting her shirt up to reveal her healing rune and I see that she has bruises all along her right side. She has her steele in hand but she hesitates.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I've never done this to myself before," she breaths and looks up at me with scared eyes

"Would you like to do it for you?" I asked nervously. "Show you how its done."

"Please."

I take my steele out of my jacket pocket and bend down in front of her so I am down to her level. I place my hand on her leg and slowly wave my steele over her healing rune, it glows and the familiar sizzle sounds can be heard. She tenses for a little bit and I can see her bruises fading. I look up and see her staring right back at me, I don't realise what I am doing until I reach up and touch her cheek. Her breath hitches. I sweep my thumb over her lips, waiting to see if she stops me, she doesn't, so I slowly bring my mouth to hers.

The second our lips meet, a strange sensation washes over me. There is this pulsing wave of heat the takes over my whole body, she tastes so sweet like raspberry candies, but much stronger. Her hands go to my shoulders as if she needs to hold on, her lips part in a breathy moan and I take full advantage by sliding my tongue inside. When her tongue tangles with mine, it causes me to make a low growling noise in the back of my throat. She pulls back from me but doesn't let go of me.

"Alec, there is something I have to tell you," she gasps.

"What?" I asked just as breathless.

"I have to go to Paris."


End file.
